AMNESIA
by Adeyyo
Summary: Bonney était prête à tout pour retrouver Law, jusqu'à en perdre la mémoire.
1. Chapter 1

**AMNESIA**

* * *

 **Salut à tous !**

 **J'ai écrit cette fiction en pensant à une certaine personne, qui parfois passe par là. Alors si c'est le cas sur cette fiction aussi, je tiens à le remercier, car même si il est parti, il m'a permis d'écrire plusieurs de mes fictions.**

 **Sans plus écrire, je vous laisse découvrir cette fiction !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

≪ Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ?! ≫

Bonney hurlait de ses draps, à sa meilleure amie Robin.

≪ Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'en remettras...

⁃ Mais nan ! J'y arriverai pas ! Je l'aime !

⁃ Et alors ? C'est qu'un connard.

⁃ Je te dis que je l'aime ! Je peux pas vivre sans lui !

⁃ Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux, t'en fais pas.

⁃ Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?! On était tellement beau tous les deux...

⁃ Ha ! La preuve, il est parti.

⁃ Ta gueule ! ≫

Elle continuait à pleurer dans son lit pendant que Robin leur faisait du thé.

≪ Tiens, prends ça.

⁃ J'aime pas le thé !

⁃ Bah pourquoi t'en as chez toi ?

⁃ Parce que lui il en boit ! dit Bonney en repartant dans ses pleures, donne-moi un mouchoir !

⁃ Rohh, tu vas quand même pas passer ton temps à pleurer comme ça.

⁃ Si !

⁃ Je vois...

⁃ Bordel mais t'es ma meilleure amie ! Tu peux pas me réconforter un peu ?!

⁃ Tu mérites mieux.

⁃ Merci !

⁃ Eh ben alors pourquoi tu pleures pour lui ? Viens, on sort, et peut-être que tu rencontreras quelqu'un.

⁃ Mais tu comprends pas que moi je ne veux que lui ?!

⁃ D'accord, très bien ! Dans ce cas, si il revient après tout ce qu'il t'a fait, tu accepterais de ressortir avec lui ?

⁃ Eh ben... si il s'excuse, oui.

⁃ Donc, si je récapitule, après avoir joué avec tes sentiments, t'avoir trahi, menti, utilisé, rabaissé et pleins d'autres choses, il suffit d'un seul "pardon" pour que t'oublies tout ?

⁃ Non... je n'oublie rien. Tout reste dans ma tête et quand j'ai besoin de faire du chantage ou quoi, bah je ressors ce genre d'arguments.

⁃ Oui mais t'acceptes quand même de ressortir avec lui ?

⁃ Euh... oui.

⁃ T'es vraiment conne !

⁃ Mais je l'aime !

⁃ Et alors ? Tu souffres plus quand tu es avec lui, que sans !

⁃ Peut-être mais... toi aussi tu le remarques, quand je suis avec lui, je me sens enfin bien, j'arrive à sourire honnêtement.

⁃ Je sais, je vois très bien que sans lui tu n'es pas heureuse, mais vous vous disputiez tous les jours...

⁃ Peut-être mais ça se réglait vite.

⁃ Et quand il te rendait jalouse, juste pour le plaisir ?

⁃ Hum... écoute, je suis prête à réessayer. Peut-être que cette fois ça se passera mieux, peut-être que cette fois il comprendra mon importance et-

⁃ Attends une minute, il ne t'avais pas dit qu'il ne t'aimait plus ?

⁃ Si...

⁃ Donc, tu n'as aucune chance. ≫

Et Bonney se remit à pleurer.

Robin en avait marre de voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état, elle réfléchit donc à un moyen de la remettre en couple avec son ex.

≪ J'ai trouvé ! cria t-elle.

⁃ Trouvé quoi ?

⁃ Je sais comment vous remettre ensemble !

⁃ C'est vrai ?!

⁃ Oui ! On va lui dire que t'es prête à te suicider si il ne se remet pas avec toi !

⁃ Quoi ?!

⁃ Mais oui, réfléchis ! Il aura pas le choix comme ça ! Il va quand même pas te laisser mourir !

⁃ C'est pas un peu extrême comme idée ?

⁃ Tu trouves ?

⁃ Ouais, juste un peu.

⁃ Bon eh ben... on peut lui dire que t'es tombée des escaliers, que t'as perdu la mémoire, mais seulement des deux derniers mois, et comme vous étiez encore ensembles à cette époque, il sera obligé de se remettre avec toi !

⁃ Ben non, il se dressera devant moi et me dira "Bonney, j'suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai plus de sentiments pour toi, il faut qu'on se sépare" une deuxième fois, et je serai encore plus triste...

⁃ Au moins, cette fois il te l'aura dit en face, et pas par message...

⁃ Te fous pas d'ma gueule !

⁃ Ou sinon, j'ai une idée. On pourrait rajouter que pendant ta chute t'as déréglé des trucs dans ton cerveau, et que si tu vis un choc trop traumatisant, ou un trop gros stress, tu peux mourir !

⁃ Ça c'est bien ! Il ne pourra pas refuser ! Mais il faudrait utiliser des termes un peu plus médicaux quand même, parce que "déréglé des trucs dans mon cerveau", c'est un peu approximatif.

⁃ T'en fais pas, ça, j'm'en occupe !

⁃ Donc... on fait ça ?

⁃ On fait ça ! ≫

* * *

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a donné envie de lire la suite.**

 **J'vous dis à la semaine prochaine, bye ! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Voilà le chapitre deux d'Amnesia !**

 **Je remercie Olukkalp, Wado21 et Ic'ilver pour leur review ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **AMNESIA**

* * *

Les deux meilleures amies se préparèrent pour aller à l'hôpital.

≪ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre à l'hôpital ? demanda Bonney.

⁃ Tu crois que si tu restes allongée sur ton canapé en mode "ahh j'ai mal..." il va te croire ? Il faut vraiment que tu sois allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, qu'un docteur lui explique que tu es dans un état grave.

⁃ Mais aucun médecin n'acceptera de faire ça !

⁃ J'ai une amie médecin, elle acceptera de nous aider.

⁃ T'es sûre ?

⁃ On verra bien. ≫

* * *

Arrivées à l'hôpital, elles se mirent à chercher le docteur Kaya.

≪ Ah ! Kaya ! dit Robin en voyant son amie.

⁃ Oh, Robin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

⁃ Salut Kaya, j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est très important.

⁃ D'accord, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

⁃ Voici Bonney, c'est ma meilleure amie. Elle a vécu une rupture amoureuse compliquée et on aimerait la remettre avec son ex. Donc pour ça, on a imaginé un petit scénario. Il faudrait faire croire à son ex qu'elle a fait une chute dans les escaliers et que son état est très grave, qu'elle a perdu la mémoire, mais uniquement des deux derniers mois, et donc ils devront se remettre ensembles car elle ne doit pas vivre de choc ou de stress.

⁃ Je vois que vous avez réfléchies à tout... mais je suis désolée, je ne peux pas accepter.

⁃ S'il-vous-plaît ! supplia Bonney.

⁃ Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt lui parler, face-à-face, lui expliquer que tu as encore des sentiments pour lui ? Peut-être qu'il remarquera à quel point tu l'aimes et-

⁃ Non, c'est absurde ! Si j'aurais eu une chance comme ça je ne serais pas ici !

⁃ Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te prendre une chambre et encore moins mentir.

⁃ Mais on ne restera pas longtemps, et puis c'est pour la bonne cause ! S'il-vous-plaît !

⁃ Je suis navrée...

⁃ Dans ce cas, j'irai me suicider ! Adieu ! ≫

Et Bonney commençait à partir en direction de la sortie.

≪ Mais voyons Kaya ! Tu es médecin ! Ton rôle c'est de sauver les gens ! Tu vas pas la laisser se tuer ! En plus elle en est capable cette folle ! Et comme ça, tu auras soigner un cœur, non ?

⁃ Elle est vraiment capable de se suicider tu crois ?

⁃ Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle m'en parle quand même...

⁃ Ho... d'accord ! Très bien ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

⁃ Super ! T'es un amour ! Bonney, reviens ! ≫

Bonney esquissa un sourire, secoua sa tête pour reprendre un air triste, puis retourna vers Robin et Kaya.

≪ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

⁃ Kaya accepte de nous aider !

⁃ C'est vrai ?!

⁃ Oui, mais il faut que pour ce soir vous soyez parties.

⁃ C'est d'accord ! Merci beaucoup ! s'exclama Bonney.

⁃ De rien, j'espère juste que ça servira à quelque chose...

⁃ Nous aussi. ≫

C'est alors que les trois femmes commencèrent leur plan. Kaya installa Bonney dans une chambre d'hôpital, où elle se changea.

≪ Maintenant que tout est prêt, vous pouvez l'appeler.

⁃ Tu sais ce que tu vas lui dire ? demanda Robin à Kaya.

⁃ Oui.

⁃ Et toi Robin, tu sais ce que tu as à lui dire ? lui demanda Bonney.

⁃ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà préparé mon script depuis hier !

⁃ Tant mieux.

⁃ Et toi, tu vas réussir à jouer la comédie ?

⁃ Eh comment ! Si c'est pour récupérer l'homme de ma vie...

⁃ Kof Kof... si ce serait vraiment le bon il serait pas parti, mais bon, on verra... ≫

Robin composa le numéro.

≪ Allô ?

⁃ Allô, Law ! Il faut vite que tu viennes à l'hôpital !

⁃ Robin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles avec le téléphone de Bonney ? Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire à l'hôpital ?

⁃ Elle est tombée dans les escaliers, elle est dans un très grave état !

⁃ Quoi ?!

⁃ Oui, il faut absolument que tu viennes, j'ai autre chose de plus important à t'expliquer à ce propos, mais c'est beaucoup trop compliqué par téléphone, viens vite !

⁃ Quoi mais... bon d'accord ! ≫

Il raccrocha, Robin rangea son téléphone et releva la tête vers ses deux amies.

≪ Alors ? demanda Bonney, un peu inquiète.

⁃ Il arrive !

⁃ C'est vrai ?! Oh putain c'est super !

⁃ Calme-toi, c'est maintenant que notre plan commence. ≫

* * *

 **Bon, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est très court... désolée ^^'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey !**

 **Merci à Wado21 et Ic'ilver pour leur review !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

 **AMNESIA**

* * *

≪ Robin ! ≫

Law aperçut Robin dans un couloir de l'hôpital et courra dans sa direction.

≪ Comment elle va ?

⁃ Pour l'instant elle dort.

⁃ Elle dort... ou elle est évanouie ?

⁃ Elle dort. Elle s'est réveillée il y a une heure environ.

⁃ Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ?

⁃ Eh bien... elle a perdu la mémoire.

⁃ Quoi ?!

⁃ Oui, en tombant des escaliers elle a perdu la mémoire... mais seulement des deux derniers mois.

⁃ Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

⁃ Non ! Ce genre de cas existe, demande à son médecin si tu veux.

⁃ Mais j'vois toujours pas où est-ce que tu veux en venir.

⁃ Il y a deux mois vous sortiez ensemble !

⁃ Merde...

⁃ Eh oui, merde ! Là elle croit que vous êtes encore en couple, et elle attend que l'homme de sa vie vienne la réconforter.

⁃ C'est pas vrai... comment je vais lui dire moi ?

⁃ Ah mais tu vas rien lui dire !

⁃ Quoi ?!

⁃ Le médecin a dit que si elle subissait le moindre choc, ou stress, elle risquait de mourir.

⁃ Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Elle est tombée des escaliers, pas d'un immeuble !

⁃ Mais t'es con ou quoi ?! On peut mourir le cou brisé en tombant d'un escalier, alors estime-toi heureux qu'elle soit encore vivante !

⁃ ... Je veux aller voir son médecin !

⁃ Me voilà, arriva Kaya.

⁃ Vous êtes le médecin de Bonney ?

⁃ Oui, Docteur Kaya, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

⁃ Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'elle a perdu la mémoire ?

⁃ Eh bien oui, pourquoi ?

⁃ Mais c'est pas possible d'uniquement oublier les deux dernier mois !

⁃ Bien-sûr que si, c'est très fréquent.

⁃ Écoutez, il y a deux mois, Bonney et moi sortions ensembles sauf que là... on est séparé.

⁃ Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

⁃ Je ne l'aime plus.

⁃ Je vois.

⁃ Robin m'a dit qu'elle ne devait pas vivre de choc, est-ce que c'est vrai ?

⁃ Oui, sinon elle risque de vivre un traumatisme crânien.

⁃ C'est pas vrai... ça veut dire que je dois faire semblant de sortir avec elle ?

⁃ Exactement, si tu lui dis la vérité, elle pourrait ne pas survivre.

⁃ Putain mais moi je l'aime plus ! Je peux pas ressortir avec elle !

⁃ Et tu vas la laisser mourrir ?! intervint Robin.

⁃ Non, mais...

⁃ Tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu vas sortir avec elle, et t'auras intérêt d'être convainquant, parce que si elle se doute de quelque chose et qu'elle vient se plaindre auprès de moi, je te jure que tu le regretteras ! s'énerva Robin.

⁃ C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je vais le faire... ≫

* * *

Law se rendit dans la chambre de Bonney, qui s'était réveillée.

≪ Law !

⁃ Mon cœur...

⁃ Enfin tu es venu.

⁃ Tu vas bien ?

⁃ Disons que, j'aimerai être ailleurs que dans un lit d'hôpital, mais tant que tu es là, ça va.

⁃ Dis moi, comment tu es tombée ?

⁃ Eh bien... je parlais avec Robin... et je me suis retournée pour lui parler quand je commençait à descendre des escaliers et mon pied à glissé de la marche et je suis tombée.

⁃ Mais y'a pas d'escaliers chez toi, et chez Robin non plus...

⁃ Oui... mais on était chez une autre amie !

⁃ Hmm... et là elle est pas là ?

⁃ Non...

⁃ Pourquoi ?

⁃ ... Ça veut dire que c'est pas une bonne amie, et je veux pas parler de cette chute, parlons d'autre chose.

⁃ Attends une minute, comment ça se fait que tu te souviennes de ta chute ?

⁃ ... P-Pardon ?

⁃ Eh bien comment c'est possible que tu t'en souviennes ?

⁃ Hum... mais pourquoi est-ce que je devrais ne pas m'en souvenir ?

⁃ Oh, euh... non rien mon amour, tu sais quoi, on s'en fiche, ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien.

⁃ Oui, tu as raison. Tu dois rester combien de jours ici ?

⁃ Zéro !

⁃ Zéro ?

⁃ Oui, on sort là.

⁃ Quoi ? Hors de question ! Je refuse que tu sortes dans cet état.

⁃ Quel état ? Le docteur m'a dit que j'allais bien.

⁃ Ah... oui.

⁃ Tu veux dire qu'elle m'a menti ? Law, est-ce que c'est grave ?

⁃ Non non non, tu n'as rien mon cœur, tout va bien !

⁃ Tu es sûr ?

⁃ Oui oui, tout va bien. ≫

Et il lui fit un câlin. Pendant ce temps, Bonney fit un signe de pouce en l'air à ses copines en leur souriant. C'est à cet instant qu'elles entrèrent.

≪ Bonney ?

⁃ Docteur ?

⁃ Comment vas-tu ?

⁃ Je me sens bien.

⁃ Tu n'as pas mal au crâne ?

⁃ Non, pourquoi ?

⁃ Oh, comme ça.

⁃ Dites, je peux partir aujourd'hui ? J'ai pas envie de rester là.

⁃ Oui, tu peux. J'ai juste une question, où est-ce que tu vas rester ?

⁃ Chez mon copain, pourquoi ?

⁃ D'accord. Il faut qu'en permanence tu es quelqu'un pour te surveiller.

⁃ Je vois pas l'intérêt...

⁃ Bonney, ne pose pas trop de questions. On va faire ce que le docteur nous dit, d'accord ? lui dit Law.

⁃ De toute façon, on est toujours ensemble !

⁃ Ouais... ≫

* * *

Bonney prépara ses affaires pour quitter l'hôpital.

≪ Bon, on y va ? demanda Bonney.

⁃ Euh... attends une minute, je crois que t'as oublié ton téléphone dans la chambre, dit Robin.

⁃ Mon téléphone ? Dans la chambre ? D'accord, sûrement. Bon... j'vais aller voir ça. ≫

A l'instant où Bonney rentra dans la chambre, Robin courra vers Law.

≪ Tiens, les clés de chez elle.

⁃ Pour quoi faire ?

⁃ Faut bien que tu ramènes ses affaires comme quand vous habitiez ensemble.

⁃ Ah ouais, merde.

⁃ T'inquiète pas, j'arriverai à la retenir le temps que tu reviennes.

⁃ Ok.

⁃ Fais vite.

⁃ Ça marche. ≫

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et Robin entra dans la chambre de Bonney.

≪ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as envoyé dans la chambre ?

⁃ Il faut bien qu'il ramène tes affaires chez lui !

⁃ Ah oui, c'est vrai.

⁃ Dis, il se doute de rien pour l'instant ?

⁃ Non.

⁃ Tant mieux.

⁃ J'arrive pas à croire que là je vais retourner vivre chez lui...

⁃ Il le faut !

⁃ C'est pas un peu mesquin ce que l'on fait ?

⁃ Tu veux ressortir avec lui plus que tout ou pas ?

⁃ Oui... mais-

⁃ Bon, alors te pose pas de questions. ≫

Elles restèrent dans la chambre pour discuter de la suite de leur plan le temps que Law revint.

≪ Ah, Law !

⁃ Salut. Bon, tu es prête ? On y va ?

⁃ Euh... ouais.

⁃ Allez ! ≫

Robin fit un sourire à son amie et la laissa partir.

* * *

Bonney et Law montèrent dans la voiture en direction de leur maison.

≪ J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi ! se hâta Bonney.

⁃ J'imagine... lui répondit Law. ≫


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! :D**

 **Merci à Wado21 et Ic'ilver d'avoir commenté :)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **AMNESIA**

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison avait été plutôt silencieux. Mais une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, Bonney ne se retint pas de montrer à quel point elle était heureuse à Law.

≪ Ça faisait longtemps ! reprit Bonney.

⁃ Comment ça ?

⁃ Oh ! Enfin non... je veux dire... après la chute... ça me paraît loin...

⁃ Ça a vraiment dû être une chute violente. ≫

Law posa le sac d'affaire de Bonney pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui faire un bisou sur le crâne. Cette dernière en profita pour le câliner de plus en plus fort. Plus les choses allaient, plus elle était fière de son plan.

≪ On entre ? demanda Law.

⁃ Bonne idée. ≫

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle prit son sac et alla dans sa chambre pour le vider. En entrant dans la pièce, elle revit sa chambre, comme il y a deux semaines, avec toutes ses affaires. Il y avait ses draps beiges, et sa montagne de coussins qu'elle prenait le temps de mettre en ordre chaque matin, tous ses produits beauté disposés sur sa coiffeuse que Law avait aussi dû ramener, tous ses vêtements dans une armoire qui était déjà là, et quelques chaussures. Elle félicita Robin de l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la voix de Luffy, un ami commun du couple.

≪ Yo Law !

⁃ Hey ! Comment tu vas ?

⁃ Ça va et toi ?

⁃ Ça va ça va, entre ! ≫

Ils se dirigèrent dans le salon et Bonney décida de les rejoindre.

≪ Luffy ?

⁃ Bonney ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Vous vous étiez pas séparés ? ≫

Le couple fit de gros yeux avant que Law répondent à son ami.

≪ Luffy ! Viens, il faut qu'on parle ! ≫

Il prit Luffy par le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

≪ Luffy, mais ça va pas de dire ça ?!

⁃ Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

⁃ Hum... écoute, Bonney a vécu un accident.

⁃ Ah bon ? Je vais aller lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement.

⁃ Non attends ! Reste là ! Justement... après son accident elle a perdu la mémoire des deux derniers mois, ça veut dire qu'elle croit qu'on est toujours ensemble.

⁃ Hein, je vois. Mais je croyais que tu ne l'aimais plus ? Eh ! Tu profites de son état de santé ! Je te croyais pas comme ça Law... je vais aller lui dire !

⁃ Non non non, abrutis ! Attends ! Il ne faut pas lui dire ! Si je fais exprès de ressortir avec elle, c'est parce que le médecin a dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit triste, elle risquerait de mourir.

⁃ On peut pas mourir de tristesse. Tu essayes d'abuser de ma gentillesse, tu me surprends de plus en plus...

⁃ Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Je te dis que je fais ça pour elle ! Elle est déjà malade, alors si en plus elle est triste, son état de santé va se dégrader, tu comprends maintenant ? Donc il faut jouer le jeu pour qu'elle soit heureuse, et qu'elle retrouve sa santé.

⁃ D'accord.

⁃ T'as compris ?

⁃ Non.

⁃ Rohh... écoute Luffy, je te demande juste de te comporter comme quand Bonney et moi étions en couple, d'accord ?

⁃ Bah, vous êtes ensembles là pourtant.

⁃ Mais ! Tu...Oh mon Dieu... oui... tu as tout compris... ≫

Ils revinrent au salon au côté de Bonney.

≪ Désolé Bonney, je voulais te faire une blague, se rattrapa Luffy.

⁃ Ah, c'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas ! se força de rire Bonney. ≫

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à discuter entre amis, puis aux alentours de minuit, Luffy décida de s'en aller, laissant le jeune couple en tête à tête. Alors que Law raccompagnait Luffy jusqu'à la porte, son téléphone sonna. Bonney, qui était restée dans le salon, alla voir qui c'était. Elle vit s'afficher le prénom d'une certaine Monnet. Intriguée, elle raccrocha et prit le téléphone de Law qu'elle mit dans sa poche, juste à temps pour ne pas que le jeune homme la voit faire.

≪ Bon, maintenant qu'on est seul, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- Euhh rien, je veux dormir !

\- Quoi, déjà ?

\- Oui... l'hôpital ça m'a fatigué tu sais...

\- D'accord, bah je viens aussi alors.

\- Non plus !

\- Quoi ? Je ronfle pas pourtant !

\- C'est vrai... mais c'est pas ça la question ! Je suis très fatiguée et... toi aussi j'imagine...

\- Non.

\- C'est pas grave ! Moi, si ! Et je veux dormir tranquillement. Seule. Sans-

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai compris, moi je reste encore un peu, si t'as besoin de quelque chose je suis dans le salon.

\- Ça marche ! Bonne nuit !

\- Toi aussi. ≫

Bonney se rua dans sa chambre en fermant la porte à clé et sauta sur son lit. Elle commença par regarder combien de fois cette Monet avait appelé Law et elle apprit qu'elle l'appelait plusieurs fois par jour. Ensuite, elle alla voir les messages et découvrit que ces deux-là se parlaient beaucoup depuis environ deux semaines et étaient même en couple. Bonney chercha alors dans les photos et trouva plusieurs photos d'une fille aux longs cheveux verts qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle décida de tout de suite en parler à Robin.

≪ Allô Robin ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je viens de découvrir un truc incroyable !

\- Vas-y raconte !

\- En gros, le téléphone de Law a sonné et comme il était pas là j'ai regardé qui c'était et c'était une meuf. J'ai raccroché et j'ai caché le téléphone de Law pour chercher qui c'était celle-là, et j'ai découvert qu'ils étaient ensembles !

\- Mais nan ! C'est pas vrai ?!

\- Si ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?! Je lui envoie un message en mode "va te trouver un autre gars, j't'ai jamais aimé, casse-toi !" ?

\- Nan... c'est trop simple...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

\- J'ai une idée, et comme ça on se vengera d'eux deux !

\- Qui eux deux ?

\- Bah Law ! Il t'a vite oublié dis donc !

\- C'est vrai ça, et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Pour l'instant, envoie un message à cette fille en lui donnant rendez-vous à un café sur la place de la ville, dis lui de bien s'asseoir en extérieur et bloque-la pour qu'elle ne puisse pas répondre !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?

\- Tu verras, ça va être très drôle !

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ Je tiens à préciser que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera peut-être pas dimanche, car il a été supprimé il y a plusieurs mois et je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le réécrire... :/ Je vais tout de même essayer de faire de mon possible !**

 **À bientôt !**


End file.
